Au secours, ma tête est un lieu de rendez-vous !
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Quand Naruto est à bout de nerfs et que certains viennent le faire chier alors qu'il médite, on ne s'attends pas forcément à ce que cela finisse de cette manière...


Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais qu'est-ce que j'aime les embêter ! Niak niak !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Dédicace spéciale pour Evanglyne qui m'a donné l'idée de cet o.s complètement barré ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

><p>Au secours ! Ma tête est un lieu de rendez-vous !<p>

Par tous les Hokage ! Sale journée pourrie ! Naruto soupira. Il avait encore du régler les problèmes de couple entre Sakura et Sai alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer d'une mission longue et épuisante en plus d'être aller voir Tsunade qui lui avait fait un examen complet de ses blessures alors que Kyûbi s'en occupait déjà.

Il aurait vraiment mieux valut qu'il ne se lève pas ce matin-là. Il avait déjà manqué de se casser la gueule en quittant son lit, sa douche avait été gelée et il avait pratiquement plus de bouffe dans ses placards… La poisse ! Enfin… après toutes ses péripéties de la journée, il se rua sous sa douche histoire de se décrasser un bon coup. L'eau chaude glissant sur son corps détendit progressivement ses muscles douloureux et aplatit ses longues mèches blondes sur son crâne et le long de la nuque dévoilant ainsi de larges épaules solides. Le petit blond turbulent et imprévisible de Konoha s'était assagi et du haut de ses 19 ans, un splendide jeune homme faisant tourner nombres de têtes -au plus grand damne de celui-ci et au plus grand amusement de Kurama- avait prit sa place. Une fois propre, il sortit de la cabine de douche et se sécha avant de se vêtir d'un simple jean bleu nuit et d'une chemise noire dont il laissa les premiers boutons ouverts sur son torse bronzé finement musclé.

Sa migraine n'avait pas diminué et il finit par quitter l'enceinte du village histoire de se calmer les nerfs qu'il avait à vif depuis un petit moment déjà. Il faut dire qu'avoir tous ses amis qui cherchaient à le caser… Au bout d'un moment, ça finit par vous faire péter les plombs. Surtout avec ses amis bizarres. Il soupira d'exaspération. Courant jusque dans un petit kiosque qu'il avait découvert quelques années plutôt, après son retour de son entrainement avec Jiraya. Il respira un bon coup et s'assit sur un rocher puis ferma les yeux afin de méditer.

Il atterrit au sein du labyrinthe de son esprit. Le silence y régnait, c'était agréable mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment bizarrement… Il avança vers le centre où la cage de son démon se trouvait. Enfin, celle-ci n'était plus fermée depuis la Grande guerre contre l'autre enflure de Madara. Des voix bien connues du jeune homme se firent entendre et cela lui tapa grandement sur le système. Kurama se tapait tranquillement la discute avec Itachi et ses parents. Lorsqu'ils virent le blond, Kushina se jeta au cou de son fils adoré alors que Kurama se plaisait à raconter comment son hôte était devenu la nouvelle proie de nombre de femmes et d'hommes confondues à l'image du jeune frère d'Itachi qui était plié en deux. Avec une grosse goute derrière la tête, le jeune homme regarda sa mère jeter des œillades chaudes à son père avant que celui-ci ne vienne la prendre dans ses bras et de partir en s'excusant.

- Hé ! Pas de cochonneries ! S'exclama Kurama sur un ton graveleux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ma tête, les gens ?! Avec vos conneries, pas moyens de méditer alors que j'ai eu une journée pourrie !

- Je fais partie de toi, gamin donc il est logique que je sois dans ta tête, crétin !

Itachi eut un sourire et donna sa raison en haussant les épaules.

- J'ai vu de la lumière alors je suis rentré !

- Hé bah, t'es fort ! Prendre Naruto pour une lumière, franchement la mort t'as pas réussi.

Naruto se tourna vers la voix moqueuse qui venait de s'exprimer et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant que c'était Sasuke qui venait de se ramener tranquillement dans son esprit… Mais putain ! Sa tête était un moulin à vent ou quoi ?! Sasuke se foutait de sa gueule en plus !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?! T'étais pas censé être en vadrouille je-ne-sais-où ?

- Disons que je t'ai vu dans ton kiosque et tu faisais une drôle de tête donc je suis venu voir ce qui se tramait dans ton esprit et apparemment c'est le bordel ici.

- En même temps, vu que j'ai Kurama et ton frère dans mon corps, tu dois bien te douter que c'est jamais calme ici !

Naruto fusilla les concernés du regard alors que ceux-ci faisaient des messes-basses en les regardant lui et Sasuke avec des yeux douteux. Les deux reluqués frissonnèrent. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour eux.

- Bon, Sasuke tu rentres avec moi à Konoha ?

- Si tu veux de toute façon, j'ai que dalle à faire maintenant.

- Mis à part draguer une certaine personne ! Lança Itachi avec un sourire matois auquel son frère répliqua par un regard noir tandis que Naruto piquait un fard sous le sous-entendu en raison du fait qu'Itachi était au courant des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Sasuke. Intérieurement, le blond maudit l'ainé des Uchiwa avec une puissance sans précédent. Sasuke soupira et attrapa son compagnon par le poignet et le força à reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez-ce qui ne fut pas dur- avec deux prunelles ébène qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Sasuke le dévorait des yeux et ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait énormément… Naruto était devenu un magnifique jeune homme. Son corps était finement musclé et bien qu'il soit toujours un peu plus petit que lui, il avait pris une bonne carrure, assez impressionnante même. Ses yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi hypnotisant et son visage dont les traits s'étaient affinés le rendait hyper sensuel. Sasuke du se retenir comme un dingue pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

De son côté, Naruto détaillait également son amour secret de ses yeux saphir. L'Uchiwa avait grandi et le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Sa chevelure corbeau était toujours la même, ses mèches possédant de beaux reflets bleutés alors que les rayons du soleil les caressaient. Sa carrure avait pris plus d'importance et ses traits acérés faisant ressortir son regard tranchant davantage souligné par son teint pâle le rendait encore plus séduisant qu'auparavant. Sa silhouette musclée et élancée couverte de noir fit rougir le blond qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son geste inconscient excita Sasuke. Le futur 6ème chef de Konoha ne se rendait pas compte de combien ce petit geste inconscient était affolant pour les sens de l'Uchiwa. Après une longue observation mutuelle, les ninjas rentrèrent au village où l'Uchiwa fut bien sûr accueillit avec une certaine indifférence. Malgré le fait que tous soit au courant des réels faits correspondant au drame du clan aux pupilles rouges, le jeune homme fut tout de même mit sous surveillance –celle du blond évidemment- le temps que Tsunade juge s'il était bon pour réintégrer les rangs de leurs ninjas ou non. Les mois passèrent et Sasuke fut officiellement réintégrer au village tandis que les méditations du blond finissaient toujours de la même façon… ratées.

Un soir, maison de Sasuke…

Naruto finissait de sécher sa longue chevelure blonde. Il avait finalement emménagé avec son compagnon. Les deux hommes étaient ensemble depuis deux mois et cela avait beaucoup amusé certains… Le blond pesta en se rappelant le soir où ils avaient fait un karaoké chez Ichiraku et que le noiraud avait eu la bonne idée de l'embrasser devant tous leurs amis prouvant ainsi que le blond lui appartenait depuis quelques jours suite à une laborieuse déclaration de celui-ci à cause d'une pique de Kurama… Bref, depuis les blagues graveleuses ou autres trucs du genre sur leur couple étaient légions et cela tapait vraiment sur le système du jeune homme qui s'efforça de se clamer.

Une paire de main s'abattis sur ses épaules et débuta un doux massage qui détendit le porteur de Kyûbi assez rapidement. Sasuke eut un sourire, il savait que son blond avait sentit sa présence depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce mais qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de bouger. L'Uchiwa se mit à caresser les épaules de son petit-ami de façon plus lente et langoureuse faisant frissonner celui-ci. Les caresses se firent plus intenses et Naruto réussit à plaquer son amant sur le matelas de leur lit avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Bien décidé à prouver à son Kitsune qui était le dominant, Sasuke retourna la situation d'un coup de rein et l'on entendit bientôt des soupirs et gémissements lascifs au sein de la chambre tandis que dans le monde intérieur du blond, un certain Uchiwa et un certain renard se marraient comme des fous. Comme quoi, faire chier Naruto alors qu'il cherche à méditer c'était une idée de génie !

Fin !

* * *

><p>Moi : *<em>se roule sur son lit<em>* HI HI HI ! BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Naru : Forcément, c'est pour ma gueule !

Sasu : La vache mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bu avant d'écrire un truc pareil ?!

Naru : Surtout qu'elle ne supporte même pas l'alcool !

Evanglyne : Du coca, les gars, l'œuvre du coca. Il a encore frappé !

Naru et Sasu : ... Ca craint ! Laissez des reviews !


End file.
